Andy Bogard
Andy Bogard (アンディ・ボガード, Andī Bogādo) is a video game character in both the Fatal Fury and The King of Fighters series of fighting games by SNK. He is Terry Bogard's younger brother. His official nickname is The Human Weapon or Whole Body Weapon (全身 凶器, Zenshin Kyoukin). Character Summary Fatal Fury Andy is one of Jeff Bogard's adopted sons and the younger brother to Terry. When their father dies at the hands of Geese Howard, Andy decided to perfect his own martial art over at Japan to differentiate himself from his brother. During his time in Japan, Andy was taught the Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Shiranui Style Ninja Technique) and a form of empty-handed combat called Koppouken by Hanzo Shiranui. A decade after Jeff's death, he reunites with Terry in South Town. After paying respects to Jeff's grave, they encounter Joe Higashi and learn about the King of Fighters tournament hosted by Geese. He enters with them in an attempt to avenge their father, but lost before he reached Geese. When Terry defeated Geese, Andy felt a mixed sense of closure and returned to Japan to continue his training. After their first King of Fighters tournament, a new tournament was held, this time hosted by Wolfgang Krauser. Andy, though present in the competition, did not accomplish much story-wise. During the events of Fatal Fury 3, Andy suffered a chest wound that continued to hamper him in the Real Bout series. He additionally has an ending which mirrors Terry's scenario in Real Bout but this is considered non-canon in Mark of the Wolves. Ever since Geese's death, the fall of the First Southtown, and the birth of Second Southtown, Andy has been busy training Hokutomaru through the ways of Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu and Koppouken. Instead of fighting in the tournament himself, he sends Hokutomaru in his place to see what his apprentice has learned. In Hokutomaru's ending, Andy writes him a note saying that he was proud to see Hokutomaru's progress. Then he ended the note by saying he is no longer his teacher but his rival and that they will cross paths again. The King of Fighters When the new King of Fighters '94 tournament was announced, Andy joined Terry and Joe to form a team. Since then, Andy has always agreed to follow his brother Terry whenever he decided to enter the new version of the King of Fighters tournament. He seems to reluctantly enter the tournaments as time goes on, either pressured by Mai or Joe to enter the team. With new rules in KOF '99 allowing teams of four members, Mai Shiranui (in KOF '99) and Blue Mary (KOF 2000 and KOF 2001) joined the team. Beginning in the Ash Saga (KOF 2003), Andy left the Fatal Fury team to take care of his disciple, Hokutomaru, who fell sick with the mumps. He stays absent in KOF XI to presumably continue training his student. He rejoins his brother and Joe in KOF XIII for old time's sake. In the Maximum Impact series, Andy did not want to participate and immersed himself in training. He admits privately to Mai in the sequel that he feels his fighting ability is impotent and wants to wait for another time to challenge his brother. In a side story for Regulation A, however, he states that his fight with Terry "may not be far off". In Metal Slug Andy is a playable unit in Metal Slug Defense as part of KOF's 20th anniversary collaboration event. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Metal Slug Defense units